Era
by AngelofDarkness1566
Summary: Daphne Walker thought of herself as normal until mutant abilities emerged. Recruited to the institute she trys to gain control of her powers. Once others discover her powers they decide they'll do almost anything to get them even defy the laws of destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary_:_

_Daphne Walker thought that she was perfectly normal until she starts showing signs of mutant abilities. Unable to control the powers that were thrust upon her she is recruited to Xavier's institute. Once others discover her powers they decide they'll do almost anything to get them even if that means defying the laws of destiny. _

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are used in this story unless they are soley OC. :)

**Era**

Chapter One

I held my head in my hands resisting the urge to scream. It felt like something was about ready to crawl out of my head. I mean I'd had a lot of migraines lately, but this was nothing compared to those. I didn't want to worry Mom and Dad about it because they've been working too hard trying to make ends meet lately. The plunging economy was no help to that. My eyes ran across my desk where homework was thrown askew. All of the colors around me went to gray concerning me immensely. What was going on? I clenched my fists trying to fight the pain that was growing in my head.

Blinking I found myself in an unfamiliar place. Easily I noticed that unaware people surrounded me as though I was an invisible bystander. A boy shot a laser right through my body proving my invisible bystander point. Whirling around I was facing another boy who couldn't be much older then me. His eyes rolled into the back of his head right as the ground began to quake below me. Falling to my knees due to the imbalance I struggled to understand what was occurring in front of me.

My body jolted in my wooden desk chair almost causing me to fall over. I placed my hands on both sides of my head as tears welled in my eyes. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

"Daphne are you paying attention?" Mr. Thornton asked as I quickly realized that I was still sitting in class. Honors English to be exact. I was having trouble adjusting to whatever the hell was going on with me. It honestly bugged me to no end. I couldn't predict when it was going to happen and every time it did I had a killer headache afterwards. Not my cup of tea.

"Yes indeed." I smiled sweetly in his direction. Looking to the dry erase board I wanted to see what exactly we were going over, because he had caught me when I wasn't paying attention.

"Well if you were paying attention answer this. What King of England was killed with a hot poker?" He definitely stubbed me with that question. Any other day I could answer it no pressure, but today I was losing my mind after that little episode last night.

"King Henry?" Inside I winced with my answer. It just didn't sound right.

"Is there a number tagged onto that questionable statement?" It was like he wanted to make me feel like more of an idiot then I already did. As I would say channeling my English grandparents he was making me feel like a bloody idiot.

"No." Shrinking in my seat I glanced over to Harry who sat next to me. Any confidence I had went out the window.

"Wrong, now pay attention to the class." Nodding I stared down at my nails feeling his concerned gaze on me.

At the end of class I quickly picked up my messenger bag dismissing myself before Mr. Thornton could talk to me about today. "What's up with you?" Harry asked sweeping his fingers through his red hair before intertwining them with mine.

"Nothing is up with me." Shrugging I looked at him again. "I just had a long night, aren't I entitled to one of those every once and a while?"

"Take a chill pill Daph, I was just asking."

I felt my mood damper even more so. I always hated when I accidentally took out my anger on Harry. He was only being concerned. Boyfriends do that ever once and a while. "Sorry Harry, Mr. Thornton just upset me that's all." Smiling I playfully jabbed my elbow into his side. Planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I still like you if you're concerned about that."

Letting out a laugh he grinned. "Well I hope that you would still like me. After all it took me forever to catch you."

"You won't be losing me anytime soon." My smile grew even wider at the last bit of his statement. It had taken me forever to even grow mildly used to Harry being around. He was a big track athlete and I basically thought he was chasing me for a game. Little did I know that he really did like me. It only took around six months for him to attain me. I was more of a challenge then he thought that was for sure. "Want to take a run after your practice?"

"Sure I'll call you when I'm out."

* * *

I stepped off of the bus finding an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. Mom's car was there too which was odd, because she generally didn't come home until around six. Hesitantly I opened the front door unsure of what I might find. Quickly I made the decision to put my things in my room first and did so. "Daphne I need to speak to you." Mom said up the stairs. She must have known that I was avoiding whatever was downstairs.

It was like an intervention. A bald man in a wheelchair along with a red headed female sat on the sofa across from Mom who sat in the armchair. "What exactly is going on Mom?" I didn't even bother to sit down I stood with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Is there something that you want to say about last night?" She asked sweeping her light blonder hair from her face.

"Nothing at all." What in the hell is going on? It's like everyone knew about whatever it was that happened last night.

"Look Daphne," Mom's dark green eyes met mine showing a certain firmness. "Why didn't you just say that there was something wrong with you?"

"There is nothing wrong with me." I defended narrowing my light blue eyes.

"No one said there was anything wrong with you." Wrong, wrong and wrong I thought as the bald man finally spoke. If I don't recall Mom just asked what was wrong with me. "Now if you would be so kind as to sit down we could discuss what happened."

"Nothing happened zero, zilch, nada. I had a migraine that is all." I didn't want to shout at the strangers, but I did. I felt like such a bitch doing that, but they were treading a thin line.

With that I ran out the front door. A blinding light flashed around me, and the next thing I knew I was falling midair. Grunting I found myself in an awkward position lying below my feet as I watched myself argue with me mother over what happened. I had just had this discussion not even five minutes ago. Everything was gray scaled once more annoying me greatly. What in the world was going on? Then as if everything was back to normal warm yellows surrounded me and color was back.

Mom held a hand over her mouth. She looked as if she couldn't decide whether she wanted to run or cry. "Why didn't you tell me?" I could hear her voice on the verge of cracking.

"I—I don't know." Tears began to flow as I sat up. "Just stop whatever is happening to me." I stared pointedly at the man and the girl.

"I'm afraid that I can't stop it." His voice held the regret that I could clearly see on his face. "I am here to offer you help to control your powers Daphne."

Mom was out of the room by now. She was probably in her room sobbing uncontrollably at the daughter who had more then likely just put her to shame. "I'm sorry did you say powers?" My voice was scratchy. I was pathetic when I cried.

"Yes," the girl spoke for the first time to my knowledge. She looked like she was waiting for the right moment to talk. "Cerebro said that you have time traveling abilities as well as psychic." The breeze from the window blew her red hair from her face as I felt their intent stares on me.

"Can you really help?" I was hesitant in asking. I'm honestly not sure how much that I did trust these people I had only just met them.

"Yes I can, but first I feel that you should know our names since we didn't have a moment to introduce ourselves beforehand. I'm Professor Xavier and this is Jean Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you Daphne Walker."

"You too." I stood up wiping my eye quickly. Extending my hand I shook both of theirs feeling as though my life was changing in that very moment. Hopefully it would.

* * *

After Mom had calmed down she along with Dad were sitting across from Jean Grey and Professor Xavier. "So you think that this place can help Daphne with her…" Dad swallowed lightly I could tell that he was nervous about the idea. "Abilities?"

"Yes I do, Jean is one of my students who has greatly improved control of her powers." He smiled lightly in my parent's direction. I wasn't much of one for words at this point my fate was in the hands of my parent's.

"What may I ask is your power?" Mom finally spoke for the first time in a while.

"Well I'm telepathic and telekinetic." Jean said looking at my parent's.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly are those abilities? I'm not up to par on power names." Dad laughed after pushing his rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Mind control and moving things with my mind. Would you like me to show you an example?" A lulling grin planted on her face.

Mom's face fell uncomfortably. "No I'd prefer that not to happen in my house."

I felt the need to cut in at the point and say my piece. "Dad, Mom please don't take this the wrong way, but I think that it's best that I go." It was true I couldn't keep going on with life like the past two days had been. My light blonde hair covered my face as I stared to my lap not sure if I wanted to hear their reactions.

"We'll discuss what's best for you in a moment." Mom crossed her arms across her chest hugging her gray cardigan closer as if she was cold. She was clearly uncomfortable with the situation at hand. I couldn't blame her all of this was thrust upon her in the course of an afternoon.

My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone ignoring everything that was going on. _Harry_ flashed across the screen making my stomach clench. How was I going to tell him that I needed to leave…that I had to leave. Suddenly I felt extremely hesitant about this decision. I had to tell him tonight.

Getting up I walked to the front door disregarding my parent's speaking to me. Harry stood there as if he already knew that I needed him at that very moment. His arms were around me in a moment as he saw how torn that I seemed to be. "I have to talk to you about something." I resisted the urge to sob at that very moment. I had a feeling more then just my heart would be broken tonight.

A/N: So what did you think? I was randomly inspired when X-Men Evolution started airing on TV again and I just went with it. I tried coming up with a power that as far as I know hasn't been used on that show yet...well I know psychic has been used, but other then that time traveling. Well hopefully you liked it, I'd love to know your thoughts or constructive criticism on it.

Thanks for reading =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.

**Era**

Chapter Two

I packed my suitcases into the trunk of Mom's Escort. I haven't been this sad in a while; I was leaving the only home that I had ever known. It was like I was going to college only a year and a half too early. A hand caught a hold of mine as I stood for a moment in a daze. Turning I found Harry who had come to see me off after all, I didn't think that he would. Since he didn't take the news of my departure very well.

"Harry." I choked feeling suddenly emotional beyond all belief. His lips brushed against mine catching me completely off guard.

"Shhh," he mumbled wiping the few tears that started to flow down my cheeks. " I understand that you have to leave. I don't want our last few minutes together remembered as you being sad. I want you to smile for me okay?" Grinning his blue eyes met mine.

"So you'll come visit me right?" Smiling I leaned in to kiss him again. He happily obliged to kissing me once more.

"Daphne, we have to leave now if we want to be there by tonight." Dad said his eyes showing the sadness that I knew he felt.

"I know Dad," hugging Harry tightly I pressed my lips to his cheek securing the last bit of affection that I would have for a long while. He stopped me before I went to the car. Moving my gaze to once again his lips were descended upon mine once more. I would definitely miss his kisses.

"I'll visit as much as I can." He finally said placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Getting into the car I stared back at Harry trying to give him the smile I knew he wanted to see on my face when I left. It was just extremely hard to find myself happy when it feels like my world was falling apart.

* * *

Placing the last of my clothing in the dresser I took a small breath telling myself that everything would turn out okay. The foresights as I would refer to them as haven't happened as much recently. I just found them annoying when they did happen, I honestly didn't pay attention to them like I probably should have. No more time travel spouts yet I was very pleased on that note.

"Daphne are you ready to meet the other students?" Ororo asked as I glanced in the mirror for a quick minute examining my hair. My bangs draped to the right side of my face as the rest of it hung in a loose bun. I wasn't really in to how I looked today especially given the fact that I just left my home life.

"Yes, thank you for helping me unpack I appreciate it." Giving the smallest smile I followed her from the room anxious with what other kind of students would be here. He said there were some like me, but how many is some? Would I look different then the rest of them? Would I even be able to get along with them? Mentally slapping myself I snapped out of my constant doubt mode.

I stopped outside the door to the foyer where Ororo had entered moments ago expecting me to follow. Only thing is I couldn't make myself enter. As sad as it was I already needed to call Harry and talk to him. Pulling out my phone I found his number calling it immediately. "Harry?" I asked hearing the phone pick up. I started to pace in front of the door trying to calm myself down.

"What's wrong?" His voice questioned on the other end of the phone.

"I—What if they don't like me Harry? I can't go home after making the decision to come here. I'm freaking out and I know that you're the only person that can calm me down." My speech was rushed, but I knew that he caught it all because I heard a thoughtful sigh for him.

"First Daphne, take a deep breath." I did as he instructed. "Second why wouldn't they like you? Just be yourself and I'll bet they love you. You're loved don't ever forget that." I could tell that he was smiling just by the tone he held. God I missed him so much already.

"Did you just say that you loved me?" He calmed me down just like I knew that he would. Thankfully.

"Maybe I did."

"Well if it's any consolation I love you too." It was as if Harry knew exactly what I needed to hear. It was as if he was my other half only thing was I wasn't really one to believe in soul mates.

"Face your fears and go meet those people okay? Now I want you to call me tonight and tell me about how things went."

"I sure will Harry." I was grinning like a fool when I entered the foyer where Professor Xavier and Ororo were.

"Feeling better?" He asked smiling as he moved his wheelchair next to the armchair that was currently unoccupied. It most definitely had my name written on it.

Sitting down I nodded observing my surroundings. "Much better." The walls were a creamy color with wooden paneling along the bottom. This place had a very classic feel to it, it was much more high scale then I was used to, but I could easily grow used to it.

"Professor is she in there?" A voice with an accent asked from the other side of the door. Next thing I knew there was a mass of blue in front of me.

"Um…Hello?" I wasn't necessarily sure of what to say besides that. He happened to be the strangest looking person that I'd ever come across.

"Elf what did I tell you about that?" A gruff shout said and opened the door.

"I'm Kurt Wagner." He grinned reaching out his hand or lack there of in my opinion. I wasn't sure exactly what to think. I accepted his three-fingered hand smiling gently in his direction.

There was a group of people in front of me now making me slightly anxious. I must have missed them coming in due to the slight shock I had of meeting a blue person. I stood up glancing at the Professor. He nodded for me to continue. Brushing off nonexistent dust off of my dress I finally spoke. "Hi I'm Daphne." Giving a small wave I stared to my silver ballet flats kind of embarrassed that I wasn't sure of what else to say.

A splitting headache came out of nowhere as I placed a trembling hand to my temple trying to rub away the pain even though I knew that it wouldn't work. My breath hitched in my throat as my vision went grey. "Not again." I groaned as everyone around me disappeared.

A woman stood arguing with a man who was flying at the moment. "This girl can go back and change everything. We could have all of those X-Men that went to Xavier's team on ours think about it." She smiled I could easily see the deceit planted in it.

"What makes you think that this girl would willingly help the people that harmed her friend?" I'm not sure just how comfortable I was with what they were discussing. They made this person sound like a pawn in a much bigger game. "If you can have patience I think she will come to our side willingly."

"Oh really?" Their ongoing conversation stopped at that moment.

I fell back into the armchair almost knocking it over. My color vision came back and I struggled to retain my vision once more. This one made me think more then my other ones did. "Daphne are you okay?" Professor Xavier's voice said as I widened my eyes. I massaged my eyelids clenching my hand on the armrest. "Daphne?"

"I'm fine." Opening my eyes I stared at everyone and felt heat crawl up my neck. How embarrassing I just blanked out like that in the middle of meeting all of these people. "I'm sorry about that I just don't necessarily know when these things will happen."

"It's alright Daphne they understand what you're going through."

Hardly. I thought standing up to shake hands with everyone.

* * *

The next morning I was up bright and early for 'new recruit' training. Whatever that meant. Getting into the suit that was provided I exited my room unsure of where exactly I was going. I don't think that they showed me to where I would be going for these sessions. Stopping outside of my room I looked for signs of other students, but didn't see anyone. Great not only was I late for my first training session I was already a semi outcast. Apparently the person who I was supposed to be rooming with moved out and joined the Brotherhood not too long ago so I was the only person staying in my room currently. Lovely.

"You lost?" Turning I found that I was facing Scott who seemed to be the teen leader of the X-Men.

"Um…yeah I don't think that I remember being told where to go." I moved the heel of my foot around resisting the urge to wring my hands. A bad habit I developed when I was really nervous. It was almost like I was caught red handed only I did nothing wrong.

"Don't worry about it I'll show you the way. I'm on my way down there right now." He grinned motioning for me to follow him down the long carpeted hallway.

"Okay thanks." Nodding I followed him to an elevator that led to where training would be held today. Trying to break the mildly awkward silence I spoke. "So what's your power? I'll bet that it's much more useful than mine." Smiling inwardly I waited for him to press the button on the elevator.

"Hey now every power is useful in it's own way." He defended me insulting myself it's nice to know that I couldn't exactly have low self esteem around certain people here. "I just shoot beams from my eyes nothing too spectacular. What's your power I don't think that I ever got to hear it?"

"Even after my huge episode in meeting you guys yesterday?" Laughing I stepped outside of the elevator doors. "Well I guess I can see the future and time travel…At least that's what Professor Xavier and Jean told me when they came to my house."

He nodded not really speaking much more from that point, because that was when I went running towards the group of everyone else that had already started the training. They were all getting ready to file into some kind of weird vehicle looking thing already looking extremely worn. So I had missed something of importance. I hope they didn't think I was just blowing this off. "I'm so sorry I'm late I got lost." I apologized bowing my head. First impressions were something that I hadn't mastered over the years.

"I understand that you got lost, now come on climb aboard."

Stepping aboard the vehicle thing I sat down and buckled up. I ended up next to Jubilee. Well I could say that the flight simulator as I found out it was called was just interesting. Not my favorite thing to do first thing in the morning. Especially when I would be starting my first day in a new high school.

Hopefully the high school wouldn't be as bad as when I met everyone at the Institute.

A/N: So thanks for reading the last chapter guys I really appreciate it. I've been on an X-Men kick like crazy lately and I've even attempted illustrating Daphne, but that's still a work in progress. What'd you think of this chapter? I hope that you liked it. :)

Thanks for reading it's greatly appreciated.


End file.
